<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mac + Jack + Improvisation by ArthursKnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808516">Mac + Jack + Improvisation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthursKnight/pseuds/ArthursKnight'>ArthursKnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Established Relationship, George Eads Appreciation Week, Improvisation, M/M, Mission Fic, tell me if i need to add more tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthursKnight/pseuds/ArthursKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a mission, Jack and Mac have to improvise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mac + Jack + Improvisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade/gifts">Rai_Knightshade</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>This was a request I got ages ago for MacDalton + the prompt "Can I have this dance?" Unfortunately, I don't remember where that was from. If I find it, I'll put it here!</p>
<p>I also used this as my fill for Day 3 of George Eads Appreciation Week, for the prompt "Family or Relationship".</p>
<p>English is not my first language and this fic was not beta-ed because I am late as hell and people are busy. So, have it as it is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The lights in the club flashed with different colors, going from a dark purple to blue to pink, making it hard to see any detail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack eyed the people dancing around him with a fake bored expression. Some sat on couches placed against the walls, small coffee tables in front of them. Their target had to be among them. Or maybe drinking at the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he adjusted his leather jacket to hide his gun better, Riley spoke into the comms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I finally have access to the security cameras.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can you see?” Jack asked, glad the loud music covered his words for the people around him. He refused an offer to dance from a petite woman with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only one emergency exit,” she sneered. “If there’s a fire or any other kind of problem that requires you to run, you’re screwed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No playing with dangerous materials,” Jack nodded to himself, confidently heading to the bar. “Heard that, hoss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac’s answer came muffled by the music, as the younger spy was somewhere else in the crowd. Jack was really starting to hate the place. It was too loud. Too bright and then dark. A living nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to improvise,” Mac laughed. “So, Ri, any info regarding the position of our guy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the counter, Jack ordered a whiskey, straight. He drank it in a shot and listened to Riley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m running facial recognition, wait,” the hacker typed something on her keyboard. Jack imagined her with the frown she always got as she concentrated on a task. “On the dance floor. Close to Mac…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dalton. Get to Mac immediately,” Matty ordered. “From what we can see, there are some bodyguards around the place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how are we supposed to steal the damn key from him?” Jack left the bar with a nod to the barista, confidently walking into the dancing crowd to get to his lover. No matter what, he wouldn’t leave Mac alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s for you to find out, Jack,” Matty made an exasperated sigh. Jack heard her walk closer to the big screen in the war room. “We can’t really help from now on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Mac?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger man understood right away what he meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Improvise!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack managed to elbow his way to Mac, who was dancing noncommittally with a tall young man. Their eyes met; Mac smirked at him and Jack answered with a wide smile. Putting himself as close to the rando and Mac as possible, the spy tilted his head and asked:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I have this dance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac raised a brow, still smirking, and shrugged at the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack put his hands against Mac’s hips. The young man Mac had been dancing with shook his head, disappointed, but seen Jack’s size he thought it was better to just go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using his body as a shelter, Jack put himself between Mac and their target, who was dancing like a mad man with a couple of women.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac threw some furtive looks his way, his arms around Jack’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two sure are a sight,” Riley snorted in their ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shut it,” Jack smirked, no real heat behind his words. “So, did you even see if he has the key on him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Riley typed something. As she did her magic, Jack and Mac danced to the beat of the music and got closer to the criminal. “I can try to keep watch, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They couldn’t do much, as some of his goons approached him. Jack tightened his jaw as the women were sent away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crap,” Jack almost lost sight of the target as he was escorted further into the crowd. “We need to follow them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Matty said. “It’s too dangerous, Dalton. Come back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when are ours apple pie lives?” It was true. Every day, their next breath was at stake. Both spies followed the man while pretending to go to the bar; they had to try to not make people freak. “If we let him go, people will die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack is right. We need to do something.” Mac interjected, a sense of urgency in his words. He followed the man with his eyes like a hawk, worrying his bottom lip. “It’s our only chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it, you two! I can’t send anyone to help…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Mac nodded. His bright blue eyes met Jack’s as he grabbed his hand. “Jack, are you in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it, hoss. You go kaboom, I go kaboom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a mutual understanding, they walked as fast as they could after their target.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Away from the lights and loud music, Jack felt a bit more like himself. The dark streets weren’t better, but were more their style.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hoped they would be able to get home safe and sound but, for now, he was just happy they were leaving this crap hole.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this, consider leaving kudos and/or comments! They are very much appreciated &lt;3</p>
<p>Also, you can find me on Tumblr as @demonicsoulmates!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>